Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to food packaging and transport and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for assembling and packaging cupcake bouquets for transport.
Description of the Related Art
Baked goods, such as cupcakes, are widely served at a variety of festivities and occasions. Presentation is particularly important, and hosts seek to impress their guests with unique designs and patterns of cupcakes. One such unique presentation involves arranging cupcakes as a bouquet, creating a cupcake bouquet with a vase. However, it is a challenge to position cupcakes in the bouquet without either compromising the presentation or the integrity of the arrangement, leading to possible breakage. Additionally, it is a challenge to package the cupcake bouquet for easy display and removal by the customer without damaging the bouquet. Furthermore, it is another challenge to transport the cupcake bouquet package while avoiding damage to the bouquet and the cupcakes due to vehicle movement, vehicle breaking, and the like.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for assembling and packaging cupcake bouquets for transport.